


By the Sea

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-14
Updated: 2008-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning at home, by the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP 100 community on LJ. Prompt: _Pour_

It's raining, it's pouring, and the old man is snoring.

Kingsley wakes up to the patter on the roof and stumbles to the loo. Afterwards, he finds his clothes and starts breakfast, looking out at the sea through the blurry window.

He's a city boy at heart, a Diagon Alley native. Home to him means bustling crowds and buildings bumping elbows. Out here, it's quiet save for the endless rain, and the sky and sea and shore are the same rough, worn grey.

"Breakfast," he calls out softly, to a grumble from the bedroom.

Nevertheless, the coast has its charms.


End file.
